super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mettaton
He's next after Mime from Happy Tree Friends Entrance: Oh Yes... The Rectangle version of Mettaton appears spazzing. It releases fog as a voice is heard saying "Oh Yes". Mettaton appears in the shadows behind fog. Then he appears out of the fog Moveset Neutral B: Question Time!! Mettaton will get out his Microphone and ask a random quiz. Opponents who get it right will be healed 5%. Opponents who get it wrong will get zapped by Mettaton's electricity Side B: Pose with Me! Mettaton will strike a pose and hit opponents close to him. If he is with a Team mate, He/She will do a pose that will do twice the damage. Tap B rapidly to make Mettaton dance that you can move left and right with (No jumps) Up B: Hot Hot Legs Mettaton will raise his fabulous legs in any direction you choose and he will strike in that same direction. Opponents get fire damage due to his legs being hot Down B: Meta-Bomb Mettaton will set down a bomb that is like the X bomb. He can also use a dog bomb and his words as bombs too. The bombs can't damage Mettaton Final Smash: Neo Form Mettaton will transform into his NEO Form. Mettaton NEO will shoot out of his arm canon and give opponents huge damage K.O. Sounds K.O. Sound #1: AAAH! K.O. Sound #2: *Explosion* Star K.O. Sound: Ooooooh Noooooo..... Screen K.O. Sound: Yeah! Taunts Up: Who needs arms with legs like these? Side: *Waves as he makes his Text Box Sound Effect* Down: How about another Heart-to-Heart? Victory Options + Losage Option #1: Knock 'Em Dead, Darling! Option #2: *Fast-Dances* Option #3: Is In his Initial Form saying, "See You Next Time on My Game Show!" then Blasts Off Option #4 (Only Against Sans): Are you alright, Sansy Darling? As A Team With Sans: *Mettaton cuddles Sans and Sans blushes* Losage: *Armless and Legless* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Kick 3 times * Dash Attack - Drop Kick * Forward tilt - Leg poke * Up tilt - Leg Copter * Down tilt - Microphone * Side Smash - Heart Blast * Up Smash - "Pop" Quiz! * Down Smash - Beat-Boxing Aerial Attacks * N-Air - Eggs * F-Air - Pour flour * B-Air - Pour milk * U-Air - Mettaton will put His finger up and zap you with it * D-Air - Meta Bomb Throws * Grab - Grabs with Legs * Pummel - Kick you with them legs * Forward Throw- Throw a Meta bomb at you * Back Throw - He use his arm as a rocket * Up Throw - Mini Mettaton come and attack you * Down Throw - Butt Slam Other Attacks * Ledge attack: Dose a frount flip * 100% ledge attack: Mini mettaton fly at the Enemy * Front attack: Yellow and Blue tiles * Back attack: Orange and blue tiles * Trip attack: Dose a pose before fall Icon Frisk soul Victory Theme Death by Glamour Exclusive Stickers Wiimote Sound Trophy TBA Snake Codec Daily Buglin' Kirby Hat:Mettaton Hair Extra Pallet Swaps * Default * Battle sprite colors * NapstaBot (B) * New reporter outfit * Chef outfit * Bow Form * Papyrus outfit * Princess Dress Mettaton Trivia * He is The Second Undertale Character in Lawl Toon * He is Also The Personal Picks Who Didn't Win in Empty Slot #1, The Others Being Matt, Jackie & Inez, Wii, and Chuck Gallery Mettaton Speed Dancing.gif|Mettaton's 2nd Victory Option Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Undertale Category:Empty Slot Runner Ups Category:Hero Category:Underground Category:Internet Meme Category:Schedule Era Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Male